This invention relates to thermal management of personal computers, and, more particularly, to thermal management of desktop and notebook computers.
Conventional thermal management of personal computers generally involves the use of a single thermistor physically attached to a "worst case" location in the computer. When the temperature passes fixed temperature trip-points, the management system initiates a fixed response such as turning on or off a fan.
The thermal profile of a computer depends on its electrical and mechanical setup. The actual location of a hot spot will change as the configuration of the computer changes. For example, a computer can run hotter in a section depending upon whether AC or battery power is used as the power source.